Making Memories
by JWolf28
Summary: A surprise guest for Felicity leads to a shock for Team Arrow and some of Felicity's past comes to light. AU starting sometime during season 3 but won't follow the story line of season 3.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this is only my second Arrow fic. If you guys like it, I'll make it multi-chapter, or I could just leave it as a one-shot. Let me know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or any of its characters. If I did, there would be an overload of Olicity because, well, Olicity.**

Felicity sighed as she heard the doorbell ring, not bothering to rinse the toothpaste out of her mouth or put down the toothbrush as she walked into the foyer. Pulling open the door she said "Mrs. Ferdinand, I haven't seen your ca-" She cut herself off when she saw the person standing outside.

Ray grinned charmingly. "I haven't seen him either. Or is the cat a girl? Was I being misogynist just then? Or is it misogynistic? I can never remember."

Felicity frowned pulling the toothbrush from her mouth. "What are you doing here?"

"I had an idea this morning. I wanted to run it past you, see what you thought."

"And what was that?"

"Have you heard of a process of cogeneration?"

Felicity groaned. "I haven't even looked at a cup of coffee."

For the next few minutes, Felicity sipped at a cup of coffee and looked over the calculations with Ray, pointing out different faults and ways to fix them. Then there was another knock at the door. Ray looked to Felicity. "I'm guessing you still haven't found Mrs. Ferdinand's cat."

Felicity pulled open the door and her eyes went wide at who she saw there. She was quickly pulled into a hug by her mother. "Mom?"

"Yes! Didn't you get my text? Damien said he sent it."

Felicity looked at the phone shoved in her face and then to the four year old standing next to the older blonde. "Damien, baby, you have hit send to actually send the message."

Damien grinned, taking the phone and hitting send. "No big deal, Mommy. See, I'll just send it now."

Felicity couldn't help the smile that overtook her face and she lifted the boy onto her hip. "Well, I guess that makes it all better, then."

Damien nodded happily. Felicity turned to Ray. "Ray, this is my mom and my son, Damien."

Ray's eyebrows shot up towards his hairline. "Son?"

Damien stared at Ray for a second. "Are you my mommy's boss?"

Ray nodded. "Yeah."

Donna entered the house, dragging hers and Damien's bags. "Oh, I didn't know you had company."

Ray smiled and offered his hand. "Hi, I'm Ray Palmer."

Donna grinned, tugging self-consciously at the hem of her sundress to bring it closer to her knees, offering her other hand. "I'm Donna Smoak."

"Nice to meet you." Ray looked to Felicity. "I'll let you guys catch up. Let me know later if you find anything more on those cogeneration numbers. Oh, and feel free to take the day. Spend time with your family."

Felicity smiled. "Thanks."

Ray nodded and let himself out. Donna turned her gaze from the now closed door to Felicity. "Sorry, I thought the text sent. I didn't know you'd have company." Her eyes were bright with a look Felicity knew well. "So... Was that your boyfriend?"

Felicity groaned. "No, Mom! Ray is not my boyfriend! He's my boss."

Donna smiled and shrugged. "Didn't stop me. Your forget who your father is."

Felicity rolled her eyes. "Trust me, I remember. I have many fond memories of those days when you and dad were both working so you took me with you. It's how I learned to count cards.

Donna laughed. "I always wondered what you did on those days."

"Yup. Dad thought it was the funniest. A couple times when I was bored, the dealers would let me watch. Dad once let me sit in and play, just to see what I could do. I made almost five hundred that round."

Donna gave a sad smile. "I miss him sometimes."

Felicity returned the smile. "Me, too, Mom, but he made his choice." She sighed, the put on a happy smile. "Now, I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving."

Damien suddenly tuned into the conversation. "Pancakes?"

Felicity grinned. "Yeah, baby, pancakes."

* * *

Later that day, after Felicity and Donna had taken Damien to the park, they all sat in the living room, watching Robin Hood while they ate Big Belly Burger. While they were eating, Felicity's phone went off. She grabbed it as Dig's picture flashed across the screen and left the room. "Hello?"

"Felicity? I got your text. Why can't you come in?"

"Just some unexpected visitors. Why?"

"Oliver wanted us all to meet at the foundry."

Felicity sighed. "I don't know, Dig. Maybe I can make it. I'll call you back in a few minutes." She allowed the thought of having Donna watch Damien roll through her mind. She had decided that it might have to be when Donna popped her head into the room. "Um, Felicity, I need to head home immediately. Um, my boss called. He said if I'm not in for work tomorrow he'll fire me. I need to get on a plane right now. If you want, I can take Damien with me, but I know you both are enjoying your time together."

Felicity bit her lip. "No, you leave Damien. I've missed him something fierce. We can discuss the details later. Do you want me to get your ticket online for you?"

Donna gave a relieved smile. "If you don't mind."

"It's not a problem."

Just ten minutes later, Donna was gone and Felicity and Damien were looking at each other in shock. It had been at least two years since her son had lived with her full time. She's sent him to live with her mother following their mugging. She'd been on her way home from work with Damien, the two of them walking to their car when the man had come out of nowhere and beat Felicity down before taking her purse and running while Damien screamed. Felicity knew that her job at Queen Consolidated was too important for her to leave and after her request for a transfer to another branch was denied, she decided that sending Damien to live with his grandmother was safer for him. She's promised the two year old that he could come live with her again when it was safe. Even with all the work Oliver was doing, Felicity knew that it still wasn't safe for her son in the city so he continued to live in Vegas with his grandma, just Felicity going to visit them once a month.

Damien suddenly grinned. "So, does this mean that I get to live with you again, Mommy?"

The tension in the room disappeared. "Yeah, baby, it does."

"Cool!"

Felicity smiled. "I'm going to make a call _really_ quick and then we'll finish the movie. Okay?"

Damien nodded and Felicity grabbed the phone, dialing Dig. "I don't think I'm going to be able to make it in, Dig."

"Normally you know I'd be okay and Oliver too, but he's on a warpath tonight. When I told him that you didn't know if you could come in, he completely flipped his shit and told me to call for a team meeting. I don't know if he'll let this one go."

Felicity sighed. "Fine, but I'm going to be a few minutes." Hanging up, Felicity reentered the living room. "Hey, Damien, sweetheart, I don't know if we're going to be able to finish the movie right now."

The four year old pouted. "Why?"

"I got called into work. Now, you can come with me, or I can drop you off at one of my friend's house. What to you want?"

"I wanna be with you!" Felicity smiled at her son's enthusiasm.

"Alright. Now, seeing how it's so late, why don't you stay in your jammies and grab a book so you can read while I work."

Damien ran out of the room and came back with two picture books. "Can I bring two and read one to you on the way? Grandma's teaching me to read."

"Of course! I'd love to hear you, baby."

Damien grinned and just a few minutes later, they were both in the car, Damien reading out "The Cat in the Hat" while they drove. When the got to Verdant, Felicity unbuckled Damien and took his hand firmly in hers, not wanting him to run off as he was prone to doing. He tried a few times to get away, seeing something he thought looked cool, but Felicity managed to keep her grip on him.

Seeing how it was already nine at night, Verdant was in full swing and Felicity again had to keep a good grip on Damien to keep him from running into the club. Felicity looked very seriously at him when they were outside the door to the lair. "Now, sweetheart, what you're going to see down here you can't tell anyone else. Not even Grandma. Okay? If you tell anyone, Mommy and her friends might get hurt and you don't want us hurt, right?"

Damien nodded quickly. "I don't want you or ANYONE hurt, Mama. Grandma says it's not nice to hurt people."

"And your grandma is absolutely right. Now, let's go meet my friends."

Felicity typed in her code to the lair and then led Damien down the stairs. Oliver was waiting for her at the bottom, looking like he'd swallowed a lemon. The look on his face when he saw Damien was priceless; the shock and confusion making his eyes wide and his eyebrows raise in an almost comical way. Felicity smiled. "Hey, Oliver. This is my son, Damien. Dame, this is my friend Oliver."

 **A/N: So, any thoughts? Please leave a review with your opinion or PM me! I'd love some feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Felicity typed in her code to the lair and then led Damien down the stairs. Oliver was waiting for her at the bottom, looking like he'd swallowed a lemon. The look on his face when he saw Damien was priceless; the shock and confusion making his eyes wide and his eyebrows raise in an almost comical way. Felicity smiled. "Hey, Oliver. This is my son, Damien. Dame, this is my friend Oliver."_

Oliver's eyes looked like they would pop out of his head. "Felicity, what the hell?"

Damien frowned at Oliver and looked up to Felicity. "Mommy, he said a bad word."

Felicity sighed. "I know, Baby. Oliver's just in a bad mood. Don't mind him. Now, why don't you go sit down somewhere while I work?"

Damien gave Felicity a quick hug and crossed the room to the couch, opening his book and reading. Oliver glared at Felicity. "How exactly did that happen?"

Roy smirked. "Well, Oliver, when a mommy and daddy love each other very much-"

Oliver cut Roy off. "I didn't mean that. I meant that the kid doesn't look more than three and you've been working here with us for at least that long. We'd have noticed."

Felicity rolled her eyes. "One, you don't notice anything. Two, he's four. Three, I've been working here for closer to two years- I didn't join you guys until towards the end of your first year playing Robin Hood. And four, his name is Damien, not the Kid. Get it right. Now, unless you called me here for no reason, I'd like to get some work done before I take Dame home. Unlike me, he can't stay up to all hours."

Oliver's jaw tightened, but he didn't respond, just pointing to the computers. "They were beeping."

Sitting down in her chair, Felicity pulled up all her search programs. "Um, I've got some information on our target."

Oliver's irritated expression morphed into what Felicity thought of as his "let's kick some ass" face. "What?"

"Well, Linus Luke is dead. Killed during a firefight with the police this evening. He was resisting arrest and pulled a gun. The cops started shooting and a nearby gang that was meeting heard and decided to join in. Most of the gang is in the hospital and the rest are now situated in a prison cell. Only one of Starling's finest was injured- thanks to our resident Canary- and from it says here, it was just a graze. Didn't even need stitches."

Sara smiled from her spot on the couch next to a dozing Damien. "So, Liss, want to explain the story of your son, seeing how work is done and all."

Felicity's eyes narrowed. "I knew it was you at the park! You arranged this meeting didn't you. You knew I'd bring Damien."

Sara shrugged. "Maybe I saw your mom leave and thought it was the perfect chance to see who the boy was."

Felicity sighed and shook her head. "Of course you did. Okay, well, there's not much to tell really. I was drunk in a club, hooked up with a guy and got pregnant."

Sara gave a disbelieving stare. "Yeah, no, Liss, there's got to more to it than that. And where's his father? Why does he live with your mom and not with him?"

Felicity's jaw clenched. "That, Sara, is none of your business. His dad is a good man, that's all you need to know. Besides, he didn't even remember me. I ran into him a couple years ago and he just stared at me blankly when I said hi. When I told him we'd slept together, he booked and I never saw him again."

Sara wasn't going to leave it at that. "Come on, who is that asshole? He doesn't sound like a good man and I need to know whose ass I'm going to kick for not listening to you."

Felicity shook her head. "Nope. That's my secret. You and Oliver have your own secrets, this is mine."

Sara sighed. "You're not going to give an inch on this, are you?"

"Nope. There are only two people who know who his father is, including me. The other is my mother. It's not even on his birth certificate."

Sara frowned. "But don't you think his father deserves to know?"

"Hey, I would have told him, but he took off. Yes, I know who he is and if I'd wanted, I could find him, but he's married now and his wife is pregnant. I don't want to butt in like that."

"But he still should know. Who knows, maybe he'd like to know his son. Maybe he'd like to know that there's a little boy out there whose DNA is half his. Shouldn't he at least get the chance?"

Felicity stared sadly at her boy. "I don't want to lose Dame. Sometimes I feel like if I didn't have him, my life wouldn't have gone this way. I was in a bad place before him. Depression and a lot of drinking. I'd gone through something rather traumatic the year before and it was at a time when I wasn't talking with my mom. She'd pretty much disowned me when I went to MIT. She thought I was going to leave and never come back, like my dad. Add in a dead boyfriend and a chance meeting with my absentee father and you've got the perfect recipe for a future meltdown."

Oliver, who had just been observing up to this point, frowned. "What did your father say?"

Felicity looked away, picking at her chipping yellow nail polish. "I really don't want to talk about it."

"Felicity, you can trust me."

"I know I can, but it hurts too much."

"You can tell me. It might help to get it off your chest."

Felicity sighed, now pulling on a loose thread on her dress. Oliver strode forward, taking her hands in his to still them. "Please."

Felicity frowned. "Fine. I was visiting a friend in Gotham one weekend when I saw him. I wasn't sure at first, but then when I was close enough, I heard him talk. And it was him. I confronted him and he tried to run, but this time around I followed him. He took a wrong turn and ended up in this dead end alley. I asked him a thousand times why he left before he just gave me this look of pure hatred and told me it was my fault. He told me that he'd wanted Mom to get an abortion and she refused and so when I'd come along, he just pretended to care because Mom worked hard at the casino so he could get off with doing nothing. He said that he left because he found someone else that he really loved and that he had another kid, this one a son, one that he really loved. Then he told me he wished I'd never been born and ran off. I didn't know what to do. My heart shattered that night and I just stopped caring. Every night it was a different bar or club. I drank until I passed out each and every time.

"And then found out I was pregnant. When I saw the positive test, I didn't know what to do. I just took off from my job at this tech shop and hopped on a plane to Vegas. My mom helped me through a lot and we became closer. I applied for the job at QC and got it, I was ecstatic. I knew that my job there would let me support my baby. I had to stop drinking, both because I was pregnant and because I knew that there was no chance I could function at work being half drunk."

Sara smiled. "You worked so hard. But why does he live with your mom?"

"I got mugged two years ago. It was right before I started working with you guys, actually. Damien was there and I realized that it wasn't safe for him here. I sent him to live with my mom and send some money there every paycheck to make sure they've got everything they need."

Realizing that she was still holding Oliver's hands, she awkwardly cleared her throat and pulled away. "Anyway, seeing how Damien is already half asleep, I might as well head home."

Oliver nodded. "Yeah. You do that."

Felicity made her way over to the couch, pressing a kiss to her son's jet black hair. "Come on, honey, time to go."

Damien just made a soft noise and Felicity smiled, deciding to just carry him out to the car, when Oliver was by her side, lifting the little boy from the couch. "I got him."

Felicity smiled and they heading to the stairs when they heard the door open and none other than Tommy Merlyn came down the stairs. He looked shocked to see Felicity. "Hey. Felicity Smoak, right? Man, I haven't seen you in years. I didn't know you knew Ollie." Tommy looked to Oliver. "She is a good guy, right?"

Oliver nodded mutely, confused by the entire conversation. He knew for a fact- or so he thought- that Felicity and Tommy had never met. Tommy smiled. "Thought so. Now, Felicity, I've been meaning to find you and talk to you about, you know, what happened. I'll be the first to admit that it was kind of rude of me run out after you tried to talk to me." Then Tommy really looked at Oliver. "So, who's the kid?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, thanks to all who review on the last chapter! I'm so sorry this is late, but school started up again this week and my classes are already kicking my as (IT'S ONLY BEEN THREE DAYS AND I HATE MY CLASSES! HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!) Anyway, I understand there was a bit of confusion regarding the timeline. This is early season three, before everything with Ra's seeing as, well, Sara isn't dead. Yes, Slade happened just as it did in canon. No, Tommy isn't dead, but more on that later. I'll fit how he didn't die into the storyline. Now, onward!**

 _Previously on Making Memories:_ _Oliver nodded mutely, confused by the entire conversation. He knew for a fact- or so he thought- that Felicity and Tommy had never met. Tommy smiled. "Thought so. Now, Felicity, I've been meaning to find you and talk to you about, you know, what happened. I'll be the first to admit that it was kind of rude of me run out after you tried to talk to me." Then Tommy really looked at Oliver. "So, who's the kid?"_

Felicity gaped for a moment, all her guilt on display and a look of understanding crossed Tommy's face before his mouth twisted into a scowl. "You guys want to give us a moment?"

Sara, Digg, and Roy left immediately, but Oliver lingered, concern etched on his face. He looked to Felicity, who nodded before leaving. Tommy glared at her, his mood unsurprisingly swinging from upbeat to completely pissed in the space of a few seconds. Felicity swallowed thickly and Tommy spoke through clenched teeth. "So,the child my wife is pregnant with isn't actually my first. Want to explain to me how that worked out? Hmm? And how about why I didn't know. Would you like to explain that to me?"

Felicity turned her head toward the ceiling, trying to hold back tears. "I was going to tell you. When we ran into each other, I wanted to tell you, but you ran. I never had a decent father and I wanted Damien's to either be there forever or not at all. He was almost two, he would know who "dada" was. I didn't want him to have a father, only to lost him."

Tommy rolled his eyes. "So you projected your father's failures onto me. Just because your father left doesn't me I would have left my son!"

" _Our_ son needs stability. In case you don't remember, you ran away when I tried to talk to you! I wanted to tell you and you just ran away! You weren't exactly father material back then!"

"I would have been there for my son! I would never leave my son to wish his father was there the way I wished mine was! You think you were the only one that grew up without a father? My father was never there!"

"At least he wanted you! At least he _loved_ you! My father told me as much that he didn't! Do you know how much that messed me up? Damien was the only thing that kept me going! I probably would have drunk myself to death by now if I hadn't had him. He was my reason for cleaning up my act!"

Venom laced Tommy's voice as he spoke. "How do you know that I couldn't have cleaned myself up for him, too? I would have done it for him! What kind of person do you take me for?"

Tears rolled down her cheeks unchecked. "I always thought you were a better person than the tabloids made you out to be. Even over the years my opinion hasn't changed, but you know what, you were right. I was projecting my father's mistakes onto you. I'm not afraid to admit it. My father left me and when I found him he told me he wished I'd never been born. It messes with your head. I was terrified you'd be the same and I didn't want Damien to have to deal with it like I did. Always wondering if it was his fault. Always believing that he was the reason his dad left. You have no idea how many nights I lay awake just crying and thinking about it."

Tommy's jaw tightened, but his eyes softened a degree. "I'm still not happy about this. I don't think you can understand how furious I am with you right now. But I want to know my son so I don't think the best way to do that is by pissing off his mother. But so help me god, Felicity, if you try to keep him from me I will fight you for him and make I get my boy. You can't keep him from me."

Felicity shook her head. "I wouldn't dream of it." At Tommy's look of disbelief, she rolled her eyes. "Don't give me that. I would never keep you out of his life on purpose. That was never my intention and you know it." Felicity sighed heavily. "Listen, we both had pretty crappy fathers. Let's just make sure that Damien has a stable family. Kids have parents that are separated all the time. We can make this work."

Tommy nodded in agreement. "So, how are we going to work this out? Because he's never met me and I want to get to know him."

"Well, it's going to be an adjustment for everyone. He lives in Vegas with my mom usually. He was just supposed to be visiting, but Mom needed to go back for work, so..."

Tommy's eyes widened. "Vegas is no place to raise a kid! What the hell is he doing there?"

Felicity pulled an offended look. "Hey, I grew up in Vegas and I managed to go to MIT. And he's there because it isn't safe here and my transfer request was repeatedly denied."

"You lived in Vegas? Wait, I don't want to know. Anyway, it's perfectly safe here. Ollie's doing his not-so-lone-wolf routine as the Arrow and cleaning up the streets. He'll be safe. Besides, I'm a billionaire. I'll just hire him guards."

Felicity's eyes very nearly bugged out of her head. "You will do no such thing! He's four, not some foreign diplomat. Nobody even knows he's your son. There's no need for that. You'll just smother."

"He'll get used to it. I did."

"You were brought up that way. Damien wasn't."

Tommy groaned. "God, did you have to name him after the devil-child in _The Omen?"_

Felicity frowned. "We got pretty drunk that night, but I do remember most of it and I specifically remember you telling me all about your great uncle Damien who always gave you tootsie rolls when he saw you. I also know that you spewed a lot of bull at me that night, but the emotions were real there. I remember that very clearly."

Tommy's jaw went slack. "You remembered that? I must have told that story to Ollie a thousand and one times but I don't think it's ever sunk in for him. I mentioned it once with you and not only did you pick it up, but you named my son after him, I can't believe it."

Felicity blushed a deep red. "I wanted him to have some sort of connection to your side of the family. I mean, he got my last name and his middle name is Marcus after my grandfather, so..."

Tommy let that sink in. "Yeah, no, that's not going to do it for me. I want him to have my last name."

Felicity glared. "No. Not only has been a Smoak his entire life, but if he's going to live in Starling City with us, carrying the name Merlyn is as good as a death sentence. His father's father tried to sink the Glades, an event that almost killed his father and DID kill over five hundred people. Or did you conveniently forget that little fact? How many months did you spend in hiding to avoid that masses? His name is Damien Marcus Smoak and that is what it will stay as. That is non-negotiable."

Tommy looked down. "Okay. I guess I can understand that."

Felicity nodded and an uncomfortable silence filled the Arrow Cave. After a moment, Felicity spoke again. "You can come by my place tomorrow morning. I'll take the day off work and text you a time." With that she started walking away.

Tommy frowned. "Don't you need my number? And can I bring Laurel?"

"If it's on the internet, I can find it. And feel free to bring Laurel. Damien needs to get to know his step-mom, after all."

 **Review Responses:**

 **Vero Diaz: Does this answer your question? :)**

 **Guest1: I know right!**

 **Guest2: Aww, thank you!**

 **Guest3: Well, I explained the timeline thing in the beginning. And if you don't like where I'm going with it, don't read it. Just sayin'. Thanks for the response though!**

 **Guest4: I hope this chapter has hooked you as well! :D**

 **drunvk: I hope all your questions were answered. If you have anymore, PM me or leave a review and I'll get back to you when I get the chance!**

 **ThePrinceAlwaysGetsTheGirl: Thank you so much! I tried throwing the phrase into Google Translate and I couldn't make heads or tails of what it gave me. Thank you!**

 **rock-it97: I hope this chapter was to your satisfaction. I love writing this story and your review was definitely one of the ones that made me want to keep writing!**

 **Guest5: Thank you! I love that you enjoy this!**

 **A/N: And there you guys go! Leave me a review to let me know what you think and feel free to PM me with any questions. Now, seeing how it's going on two AM here in Hell, ahem, I mean Florida, I'm going to take me a shower and then dive into bed and sleep for as long as I want. Well, until eleven when I have to get up to go to work :'( le sigh.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating in so long! I feel awful, but I'm afraid it couldn't be helped. My college clases are kicking my ass and my high school classes are just plain boring, but hefty in the homework department. I'm afraid I might have to delay my updating schedule, by updating every two weeks instead of every week. If I have time, I might update earlier, but that's the most I can promise.**

 **Now, before we move onto the chapter, I'd like to address the Guest asshole that's been leaving rude reviews. I don't know exactly how to respond to them because I can't honestly say I've had a reviewer that was quite as harsh as this guy. I've had constructive criticism and helpful suggestions, but this person read through the first two chapters- not even the third- and told me that my story was bad, my plotline was unrealistic and that my making Tommy Damien's father was "lazy writing". Now, this is one bad review out of over fifteen (THANKS EVERYONE FOR THAT BY THE WAY), but it still played on some insecurities that I had harbored before posting this story. I thought I had gotten over it, but I guess not. After thinking things over (read: listening to Shake It Off and Fuck You) I came to the conclusion that I should just forget about it. Obviously I'm not acting like I'm ignoring it because I'm telling you all about it, but I just wanted to let the jackass out there know that YOU DON'T AFFECT ME! I'm going to keep writing and there's nothing you can do to stop me. I'm here to stay.**

 **With that said, onto the story and thank you all for your reviews! I cherish each and every one of them, save for the asshole (YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE) and I would love to hear your feedback on this chapter. I tried to make it a little longer because of my absence. By the way, I feel the need to let you guys know that, yes, Oliver is still broke in this. Just an FYI.**

Felicity ascended the stair, fear and apprehension mixing in her mind. She found Oliver in the alley outside the club with Damien on his shoulder, running back and forth, the four year old screaming with laughter as he clung to the vigilante, his small hands tightly gripping Oliver's hair. Felicity couldn't help but smile at the sight of them and love for her son swelled in her chest and the deep feelings she harbored for Oliver only deepened.

Damien spotted her and his eyes lit up. "Mommy!"

Oliver stopped running and lifted Damien from his shoulders, setting him down, allowing the boy to run into his mother's arms. "Mommy, I like Oliver. Is he going to be my daddy?"

Felicity felt her cheeks flush and Oliver went sheet white. Felicity licked her suddenly dry lips and sighed. "Well, Baby, there's something I need to talk to you about. Your real daddy is going to come over tomorrow. He wants to meet you."

Damien paused. "So Oliver isn't my daddy?" Felicity shook her head and Damien pouted. "But I want him to be."

"I know, Baby, but he isn't. Besides, don't you want to meet your daddy?"

Damien sighed. "Okay."

~MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM~

Felicity was flying around the house like a woman possessed, making sure everything was clean and that it all looked nice for when Tommy and Laurel arrived. As it was, Felicity had them come over in the afternoon rather than in the morning, figuring it would give her more time to prepare. Damien frowned at his mother. "Why are you so busy? Don't you want to play with me?"

Felicity stopped abruptly, and lifted Damien on her hip. "Of course I do, sweetheart, but I want everything to be perfect for your daddy."

"But I don't care bout Daddy. I don't know him."

Felicity closed her eyes for a brief moment. "I know, but he wants to know you. He can play with you. Don't you want to me him."

Damien frowned. "Yeah, but-"

"No buts! I'm sure you'll love him."

Damien looked like he wanted to argue, but the doorbell rang. Fear gripped Felicity's heart, but she powered through it and took a breath, setting Damien down and making her way to the door. Damien's small hand clutched her skirt and as Felicity opened the door, he hid behind her legs. Tommy and Laurel stood there, Tommy looking hesitant and holding a giant stuffed bear and Laurel forcing a smile, her hand on her belly. Felicity stepped to the side, letting them in. She took Damien's hand and pulled him out from behind her. "Damien, this is your father. Tommy, this is our son."

Tommy gave a smile, small, but there. "Hi, Damien." He seemed to suddenly remember the bear he was holding. "Here, I bought this for you."

Damien looked hesitantly up at Felicity, who smiled encouragingly, before he moved forward to accept the bear that looked to be about the size of him. "Thank you very much."

Tommy smiled and handed the bear to him. "You're welcome. You have very good manners."

"Mommy and Grandma says manners are im-im..." He looked to Felicity. "What's the word, Mommy?"

"Important."

Damien nodded. "Important. Manners is important."

Tommy's jaw tightened almost imperceptibly. "That's a good thing."

Felicity leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of Damien's head. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me, baby. I'm making dinner."

Damien looked up hopefully. "Mashed tatoes?"

"And fried chicken and corn on the cob."

Damien's eyes widened and he grinned, before casting his eyes slightly to his father and step-mother. "Is he staying?"

"If he wants to."

Tommy nodded quickly. "We will."

Laurel looked distinctly uncomfortable, but nodded. Felicity left the room, worriedly moving around the kitchen to prepare supper. An hour and half later, Felicity walked into the living room to find three stiff figures. All were sitting on the couch, Damien and Tommy staring at each other while Laurel stared longingly at the door. Felicity cleared her throat and all heads turned her way. "Dinner's done."

Damien was off the couch and running to the kitchen before she'd finished speaking. "Damien!"

The boy froze. "Yes, Mommy?"

"Wash your hands, take your bear to your room, and put on your dinner-only shirt. We don't want you getting mashed potatoes all over yourself like last time."

Damien sighed and made to move, but Tommy stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure he's fine, Felicity."

Damien looked undecidedly between his two parents before he caught Felicity's stern look and ran to the bathroom. Felicity turned to Tommy, a look Roy had dubbed her "mom glare" on her face. "Don't you ever challenge me in front of him! I raised him; I am his mother! You are a stranger he met for the first time today!"

Tommy scowled and glared back. "He's still my son too. I get to have a say in his life!"

Anger blazed in Felicity's eyes. "You may have donated some sperm to the cause, but that doesn't mean that you can do whatever the hell you want! I am his mother. I was there for him. You are the one that ran away."

"You sent him away!"

"To keep him safe!"

Tommy's glare strengthened. "Why would you need to send him away? You could have kept him safe. You work with the Arrow for Christ's sake!"

By this point, Felicity's face was red with her anger. "It was before I met him and Damien had to watch as I got beaten and robbed. I realized then that he needed to leave if I wanted him safe. Starling City is no place to raise a child. Not with everything that's happened. Can you imagine if he was here when Slade's army came through the city, the Miracuru soldiers destroying everything in their paths? Or how about when your father caused an earthquake that nearly leveled the Glades. His daycare was in the Glades. I couldn't afford anything better. He is better off away from here where I can provide for him and where he is safe."

Tommy rolled his eyes. "You abandoned him."

"Don't mistake me for your father, Merlyn."

"You sent him away because you thought it was best for him. How can you call yourself a good mother, a provider, when you weren't even there for him. Let's face it, you're an awful parent."

If one had thought that Felicity was scary using her mom glare, she could be downright terrifying now. Her glare was murderous and her voice low and deadly. "Get out of my house."

Tommy crossed his arms over his chest and Felicity caught Laurel's smirk over Tommy's shoulder. Tommy shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere. You forget, Ms. Smoak, that I have enough money to do whatever the hell I want."

Felicity's answering smile was predatory. "Yes, but what if you didn't have any money? One click of a button and you're done, Merlyn. Merlyn Global would be sold to the highest bidder. Your funds, even the ones you have in Switzerland and the Cayman Islands, would be drained and donated to charity. The mansion's ownership would mysteriously be changed and you would be left with nothing. You may have seemingly unending funds, but I have the internet. That is my domain. There are so many things I could do to you to get you out of my life. I could get you arrested. I could have you kidnapped. Sent to live on a deserted island. We can see if you can survive like your supposed best friend, a man greater than you by tenfold that you continuously hurt with your going back and forth between being buddy-buddy with him and telling him he's a murderer. You know, I even know someone who can remove your memories and implant new ones. Wouldn't it be interesting to see how you would do if you were living in Texas as a waiter named Geoff. Or in Malibu as a cross-dresser called Serendipity Juggs.

At the pale look on Tommy's face, Felicity smiled, looking proud. "And, of course, there's always the option where I take Damien and disappear. You couldn't find us no matter how much of your billions you invested."

Tommy's jaw tightened. "Is that a threat?"

"A promise. If you come after me or try to take Damien from me, you'll regret it."

With those words, Felicity managed to reach up and pulled Tommy out the door by his ear, something her mother had done to her numerous times as a child when she'd been misbehaving. Laurel followed along with a glare and Felicity took pleasure in slamming the door in their faces. A few moments later, Damien stuck his head out of the bathroom. "They gone?"

Felicity sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, Baby, we had a fight."

Damien's face split into a grin. "That's fine!"

Felicity frowned. "I thought you wanted them to stay."

The four year old shook his head hard. "I was hoping you'd say 'no'. They're weird. Daddy kept asking me what I wanted him to buy me and Lar- Laur- Larl- whatever her name is—tolded me she was my new mommy. I didn't get that. Why do I need a new mommy?"

Felicity smiled. "She just means that she's your mom because she married your dad."

Damien's small face scrunched up in confusion and frustration. "But I don't want a new mommy. I already have you and you're the bestest mommy!"

Felicity couldn't contain her grin and scooped him up, peppering kisses, over his face, making him giggle before she moved onto tickling him. Damien shrieked with laughter and Felicity couldn't help but join in. Several minutes later, the doorbell rang and Felicity opened it, grinning.

Oliver stood on the doorstep, grinning sheepishly and holding a bottle of wine and a teddy bear dressed as the Arrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am so sorry for the late update, but unfortunately, a lot of crap happened. My grandfather passed away earlier this year and I made a trip to his grave and it took a lot out of me and it freaking hurt. On top of that, I got bronchitis, and I had to pull a few double shifts at work to be able to pay for the surprise trip to Halloween Horror Nights my older sister bought tickets for as a birthday present. The tickets are paid for, but the hotel and everything else remains to be funded. On a lighter note, holy crap, guys, I can't believe the response to this story. Just four chapters in and as I'm writing this, I have 26 reviews, 53 favorites, and, drumroll please, 101 follows! Woo! You guys are awesome! I just want to thank you SO much. You make writing this story even more fun than it already is. With that said, on to the chapter.**

Previously on Making Memories

 _Felicity couldn't contain her grin and scooped him up, peppering kisses, over his face, making him giggle before she moved onto tickling him. Damien shrieked with laughter and Felicity couldn't help but join in. Several minutes later, the doorbell rang and Felicity opened it, grinning._

 _Oliver stood on the doorstep, grinning sheepishly and holding a bottle of wine and a teddy bear dressed as the Arrow._

Felicity smiled. "Oliver? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was in the neighborhood and I, uh, saw this bear and I thought of you, Damien, and that you might like it so I thought maybe I should get it for you. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Felicity grinned at him. You're not interrupting anything. In fact, you came at the perfect time. Our dinner guests just left and we never had the chance to eat, so if you want, you could stay."

Damien stretched from Felicity's arms, small hands reaching out to the bear. "Want... bear..."

Oliver chuckled softly and passed the plush toy to the boy and Damien grinned. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Felicity set Damien down and accepted the bottle of wine Oliver handed her. "I'm going to go set the table. Damien, why don't you show Oliver all your toys?"

Damien smiled widely up at Oliver. "Come see my toys, Ollie!"

Oliver smiled back and followed the boy. Felicity made her way to the kitchen and put away one place setting, moving all the pots of food to the table and opening the bottle of wine and putting it on the table with a couple glasses. When she went back to the living room, she found Oliver and Damien on the floor, both with toys in their hands. Damien was running a hot wheels car over the floor and chatting with Oliver. "What do you think I should name my bear, Ollie? I was thinking Barry. Mommy has a friend named Barry."

Oliver's expression twisted with his distaste for the mentioned speedster. "Really?"

"Yeah. I like Uncle Barry. He's nice and he shows me how he catches bad guys."

"And when did you meet Uncle Barry?"

Damien shrugged. "Can't member, but it was fore I camed here. Mommy told Gramma to take me to Central City cause she was going to be there soon and I wanted to see her. She was at the park with Barry and we met her there." Damien sighed, staring at the bear in his hands. "Oh! I know what I should name him!"

Oliver smiled. "What?"

"Barrow! Like Bear Arrow!"

Oliver grinned. "I think that's a great idea. The perfect name. Don't you think so, Felicity?"

Felicity smiled, not at all surprised Oliver knew she was standing there. "Very clever. Now, go ahead and clean up your toys, Dame, dinner's ready."

Damien pouted. "Do I have to? I wanna play more after dinner."

Felicity made to reply, but Oliver spoke before she did. "How about we both clean up the toys we used? That way, everything gets cleaned up and you don't have to do all of it. It's important to keep the house clean, right, Buddy?"

Damien sighed, but nodded. "I guess." He grabbed Barrow, a couple cars, and dragged the giant bear Tommy had given him by the foot and dragged everything to his bedroom. Oliver followed with a stuffed dog and a Hot Wheels car. An hour later, food had been eaten, and leftovers were put away so Felicity pulled a mashed potato covered Damien away from the table. "I think it's bath time for someone."

Damien, who loved his bath time, grinned and raced down the hall to grab his bath toys while Felicity stayed a moment with Oliver in the kitchen. The vigilante smiled at her. "I can do the dishes, if you want."

Felicity's eyebrows rose in shock. "You don't have to do that."

"But I want to. You've done a lot for me these last few years and even though I know that dishes aren't anywhere near what you've done for me, I want to help in any way that I can to make it up to you."

Felicity gave a soft smile. "There's nothing for you to make up to me, Oliver, but if it makes you feel better, you can do the dishes. The sponge is in the sink and the dish soap is under the counter."

Oliver nodded, turning back to the sink full of dishes with one last smile. With a small shake of her head, Felicity left and entered the bathroom to find Damien ready and waiting, his pajamas on the counter, his pull-up diaper, and his towel on the counter and his toys on the edge of the tub. The four year old himself was by the tub, bubble bath in hand and being poured into the running bath tub. Felicity raised an eyebrow. "How much of that do you plan on putting in there, Dame?"

The boy jerked in surprise, the bottle slipping from his fingers and landing in the tub. Felicity darted forward to grab it from the water, but by that time, the bottle was emptied into the water. Sighing, the IT girl tried to remember just how much soap was in the bottle, but coming up empty. Sighing, she just hoped it wasn't too much and set to work getting Damien out of the gravy stained shirt he was wearing. The boy was cooperative and the task of getting his clothes off and in the hamper wasn't particularly lengthy. Pulling the dried clumps of mashed potato glued into his hair with more gravy was another story, however. Felicity raised an eyebrow at the boy. "How did you get this in your hair?"

Damien shrugged and Felicity just shook her head. "This stuff is like glue. We're going to have to wash it out."

Damien nodded and they both turned to the tub, their jaws dropping when they saw the mass of bubbles waiting for them. Evidently the bottle had been plenty full and the bubbles piled up at least three feet above the tub. Damien shrieked happily and ran to the tub, disappearing in bubbles before she could do anything. Felicity shouted his name, and raced forward, trying to find the boy among the ton of bubbles. Behind them, she heard the door slam open and a quick look told her that Oliver had heard the shouting and had come to see what had happened. "Damien, where are you?"

A little hand shot out of the bubbles. "Mommy, I'm here!"

Felicity took the hand, following it to his body and pulling him out of the foam. He looked slightly shocked, but not so much unhappy with everything. Felicity heard a sound so rare that it made her spin around to see the source. Oliver was almost doubled over in laughter, his mouth turned up in the widest smile Felicity had ever seen him wear. Felicity had to join in. A look at the trio from the outside would explain the laughter as Damien was covered head to toe in bubbles and Felicity as well, had a fair amount of bubbles covering her. After they'd calmed themselves down, Felicity did her best to bathe Damien in the mess of bubbles without losing him again and Oliver returned to the kitchen and finished the dishes.

By the time Damien was cleaned up and in bed, Felicity was soaked to the skin and had a light misting of bubbles stuck to her clothes and in her hair. Oliver caught sight of her as she was going to her bedroom to change and Felicity saw him try to hide a smile. She didn't say a word and just made her way into her room, changing into a robe. Oliver waited in the hallway to her bedroom, wanting to stay and talk to her, or at least say goodbye before leaving. Seeing him with his mind elsewhere, Felicity snagged her wet shirt off the counter in master bathroom and flung it at him.

To Felicity's great surprise, the wet garment hit him square in the face and Oliver jolted in shock at the sudden soaked object that struck him. Felicity's hands went up to cover her mouth in an attempt to smother her giggles, but she failed badly and Oliver pulled the shirt from his face, dropping it to the floor and staring at her for a second before breaking into a sprint towards her. Felicity darted back into her room and when Oliver followed, she ran around the side of her bed to try to get away. He gave chase and Felicity launched herself onto and over her bed, managing to thwarting the archer's attempt to catch her.

The two ran into the kitchen where Felicity ended up on one side of the table and Oliver the other. When Oliver tried to run to her side, Felicity darted the other way, escaping to the living room where they were caught in an identical situation with the coffee table. Oliver feinted left, and then caught her when she ran in the opposite direction, catching her around the waist and pulling her in close, tickling her sides as she squirmed and tried to get away. She tried to keep her laughter quiet so as not to disturb her sleeping son, and that in itself was a difficult task. After several minutes of this, Oliver halted his attack and the two of them caught their breaths, Felicity still pressed tightly to Oliver's chest. As their heartrates slowed, they became aware of their close proximity and Felicity's eyes drifted down to Oliver's lips before making their way back up to his eyes and the vigilante just started into the blonde's blue orbs before his lips angled towards hers, slowly to be sure there wasn't any hesitation from the IT girl. Their lips were a hairsbreadth apart, so close Oliver could feel Felicity's breath on his face. And then the phone rang.

 **A/N 2: Anyone else excited for Arrow season 4? I sure am. And have any of you ever watched Rocky Horror Picture Show? I saw it this weekend and I have no idea what to think about it. Leave me a review and tell me what you think about the movie, Arrow, or (preferably) the chapter! I love you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm sooooo sorry about the delay. I haven't updated in forever and I feel terrible, but I'm back and hopefully better than ever. Now, onto the story.**

 _As their heartrates slowed, they became aware of their close proximity and Felicity's eyes drifted down to Oliver's lips before making their way back up to his eyes and the vigilante just started into the blonde's blue orbs before his lips angled towards hers, slowly to be sure there wasn't any hesitation from the IT girl. Their lips were a hairsbreadth apart, so close Oliver could feel Felicity's breath on his face. And then the phone rang._

The two jerked away from each other, Oliver moving to stand by the window and Felicity hurrying to the living room to grab the cordless. "Hello?"

"Felicity! How's Dame? Is he okay? Does he want to come home? Do you need me to come get him?"

Felicity couldn't help but smile. "No, Mom, he's fine. He actually met his father today."

There was a long silence. "And how did that go?"

Felicity sighed. "Not very well. The step-monster was a bitch, Tommy was challenging me, and Damien didn't seem all that happy with them."

"Oh. That's too bad." Of course, Donna didn't seem all that upset. She had, after all, heard the stories of the womanizing Tommy Merlyn from the tabloids. "Where are you going to go from here?"

Felicity bit her lip. "I don't really know. I mean I want Dame to know his dad, but I don't know how comfortable I'm going to be with Tommy being around him and being such a bad influence. He's still young; still impressionable. I don't want him to get confused on how to act."

Donna sighed. "I'm not going to say that they shouldn't see each other because that's not right. Dame is still Tommy's son, but you need to figure something out."

"I know. Anyway, I have company right now; I need to get going."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later. Tell Dame I love him."

"Will do." And with that they hung up. When Felicity made it back out to the living room, Oliver was still by the window, staring into the night. He looked up as she entered the room. "Everything good?'

Felicity nodded. "Yeah. Just my mom. She wanted to make sure everything was good with Damian."

Oliver nodded. "I should probably be going."

Felicity bit her lip. "Probably. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Oliver nodded. "Do you need to work tomorrow?"

Felicity shook her head. "Tomorrow's Saturday. I'll probably call Ray to touch base, but I don't need to go in. Why?"

Oliver shuffled his feet. "Well, you would have needed someone to watch Damien. I was going to volunteer."

Felicity grinned. "Well, I would have accepted."

Oliver smiled back and the two stared at each other for several seconds before the connection was cut when Felicity heard Damien call from her from his bedroom. "Mommy, there's a monster under my bed!"

Felicity sent one last smile at Oliver before turning around and walking to Damien's room. He was sitting up in his bed, cover clutched to his chest. "Be careful or the monster will get you!"

Felicity fought back the urge to smile and turned on the light, kneeling next to the bed and looking under it. "I don't see anything, but I'll get the monster spray. Okay?"

Damien frowned at her. "Monster spray?"

"I bought it from a special store. They made a spray that only monsters can smell and it scares them away."

"Are you sure?"

Felicity ruffled the boy's hair with a smile. "Of course. I used to have monsters under my bed too, but I used the monster spray and they're gone now."

Damien nodded. "Okay. But leave the light on, okay?"

Felicity nodded and left the room, finding Oliver gone when she passed the living room. She opened the cabinet in the kitchen and pulled out the bottle of "monster spray" she had made the last time Damien had been over and had been scared of the monsters. In reality, it was just a bottle of water that had "Monster Spray" written on it in purple Sharpie, but if he believed, then that was all that mattered.

When she got back to Damien's room, she found him staring worriedly at her. "Did you get it?"

Felicity held up the bottle and then sprayed under the bed, in closet, and around the window. "No more monsters are going to get in here, Baby. They'll all be too scared."

Damien nodded, but still looked worried and Felicity sat on the edge of his bed. "What's the matter, Dame?"

Damien sighed and looked at her. "I'm scared, Mommy."

"Of what?"

Damien looked out his bedroom window for a moment. "I heard Daddy and Lar-lel talking. Lar-lel w-was telling Daddy that she wanted it to be just them and me. She didn't want you to be my mommy no more."

Felicity hid how this information worried her. "And what did Daddy say back?"

"That she was being silly. That you were my mommy." A tear slid down Damien's cheek. "But I don't want to live with Daddy and Lar-lel. I want to stay with you."

Felicity pulled Damien to her, holding him tight and rubbing his back soothingly. "No one is going to make you go live with them, Love. Even your Daddy told her she was wrong. Okay?"

Damien nodded. "Can you sleep in here with me tonight, Mommy?"

"Sure, Baby."

And she did.

 **A/N: I know it was a short chapter, but I wanted to get something out for however many of you are left out there. Anyway, leave a review for me and let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello, there! I managed to update before a month had passed, lol, but I think I'm starting to get past my writer's block. Any-hoo, enjoy!**

 _Previously on Making Memories:_

 _Damien looked out his bedroom window for a moment. "I heard Daddy and Lar-lel talking. Lar-lel w-was telling Daddy that she wanted it to be just them and me. She didn't want you to be my mommy no more."_

 _Felicity hid how this information worried her. "And what did Daddy say back?"_

 _"That she was being silly. That you were my mommy." A tear slid down Damien's cheek. "But I don't want to live with Daddy and Lar-lel. I want to stay with you."_

 _Felicity pulled Damien to her, holding him tight and rubbing his back soothingly. "No one is going to make you go live with them, Love. Even your Daddy told her she was wrong. Okay?"_

 _Damien nodded. "Can you sleep in here with me tonight, Mommy?"_

 _"Sure, Baby."_

 _And she did._

The next morning, Felicity got up early and made Damien pancakes. While she cooked, she called Ray and they had a lengthy discussion about cogeneration and Palmer Tech's possible future in it. When the pancakes were finished, she said goodbye to Ray and went to Damien's room to wake him up. She found him already up and getting dressed. He grinned as she came in. "I made my bed, Mommy!"

Felicity smiled. "I see that. You did so well."

Damien's grin widened and he ran from the closet towards her. "Can you help me pick my clothes? Grandma says I always put my shirt on ba-ba…" He sighed. "I forget the word."

Felicity grinned at him. "Backwards. And Grandma told me. She also told me that you know how to tie your shoes now. Aren't you so smart? Now, what do you want to wear? How about your Avenger's t-shirt?"

Damien jumped up and down in excitement. "Yes! I love the 'Vengers! I watch them on Disney Channel."

Felicity pressed a kiss to his head. "Do you want to watch them while we eat breakfast? They have it on Netflix."

Damien clapped his hands and nodded and Felicity couldn't help but smile and laugh at the sight as he kept jumping. "I want pancakes!"

Felicity struggled to get Damien to stop jumping around so she could help him into his jeans and shirt. After that, she sighed as she pulled a brush through his shaggy hair. "You need a haircut. Maybe that's what we'll do today."

Damien pouted. "You said we'd go to the park."

"How about we get a hair cut and then we'll go to the park."

Damien shook his head. "Park first."

"But then you'll be all dirty when we go to the hair cutters."

Damien nodded. "Then no cut."

Felicity chuckled. "Well, we can go get your hair cut and then go to the park, or we can not go to the park at all." The look of horror on Damien's face made her laugh. "And we'll get ice cream after the park if you get a hair cut."

Damien was quick to agree after that. They spent the next hour and a half eating pancakes and scrambled eggs and watching _Avengers Assemble_. When they were done, Felicity did the dishes while Damien colored at the table and by the time she was done, he had finished his picture. He held it up for her to see. "Mommy, look." Felicity smiled at the picture as he pointed out the people. "That's Grandma and that's me and that's you." Felicity sat down next to him and pulled him into her lap. She pointed at the three other people in the picture. "Who are they?"

Damien pointed to the woman on the far right end of the picture. "That's Lar-lel and that's Daddy," he said, finger on the man holding hands with Laurel. Then he pointed at the man holding stick figure Felicity's hand. "And that's Ollie."

Felicity's eyebrows rose. "And why are we holding hands?"

Damien gave a put-upon sigh. "Because you love each other. You do love Ollie, right, Mommy?"

Felicity worried her lip between her teeth. "It's complicated, Baby."

Damien nodded. "That's what Ollie said when I asked him, too."

Felicity didn't have a chance to question the boy further before he was pushing away from the table and running to put on his shoes. "C'mon, Mommy, I want ice cream!"

Felicity sighed and shook her head, but simply stood and stuck the drawing to the fridge before going to help her son.

MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM

After Damien's haircut and a trip to the ice cream parlor, Felicity watched him play in the park with the other children. Damien had always been quick to make friends and now was no exception. He was happily running around with a few other children and playing what looked to be a game of Superheroes, if the way Damien was running around shooting an imaginary bow and arrow was any tell. After ten minutes of watching him, Felicity felt someone sit down next to her and looked to find Tommy on the bench, watching Damien as well. Felicity let out a soft sigh. "Should I ask how you knew we were here?"

Tommy shrugged. "Not much to it. I'm excited about the baby and I drive by parks a lot thinking 'this is where I'll take mine'. I was driving by when I saw your car. Figured if you were here then so was Damien." They were silent a couple moments before Tommy sighed heavily and turned away from the scene to face her. "I'm sorry, Felicity. I overstepped my boundaries yesterday and it was wrong of me. I was just so angry at you for not telling me about him that I wanted to show him that I cared; I wanted to seem like the cool dad that let him do things his mom wouldn't, but I realize now how wrong I was. I shouldn't have been working against you; I should have been working _with_ you. Laurel told me I was doing the right thing. She thought that showing him that he has two whole other parents out there that care about him and can let him do different things would be a good idea, but she was wrong. _I_ was wrong. Challenging my kid's mom isn't exactly a good way to show I care, huh?"

Felicity gave the smallest of smiles. "Apology accepted. I'm still not happy about it and I don't know if I entirely trust you, but like I've said before, I'm willing to make it work for Damien. He deserves to know his father." Tommy nodded and the next few minutes were spent watching Damien. Felicity watched Tommy from the corner of her eye, pleased by the look of total adoration he wore as he watched their son. "Why don't we have Dinner Take Two tomorrow? It's a weekend so I don't have to work and I think Damien would like to see you again, perhaps this time sans Laurel. We need to let him adjust to one new person in his life before we throw your wife at him. He told me that she was trying to tell him that she was his new mommy and that she was telling you that she didn't want me to be in the picture. He got worried and upset. We need to ease her into his life. Let him get used to her. I don't want her to be the evil step-mom and I don't think either of you want that either."

Tommy nodded. "I agree. Laurel seems to harbor some hostility towards you. Has for as long as you've been in Ollie's life. I didn't know that the Felicity she was always complaining about was you."

"She complained about me?"

"When you were working with Ollie at the club as tech support, she first thought you were his… call girl. But then you started working as his secretary and she just assumed you were someone that had slept her way to the top. Everyone kind of thought you were. But you were supporting him like I should have been. You were right. I have been tugging him around for too long. I don't give him credit for what he's done in my name. He stopped killing people. He pulled that metal out of my chest and got me to an ambulance before I died, even though Detective Lance almost unmasked him for it and Laurel screamed accusations about him killing me. He paid for my recovery, covered all the costs for my time in the hospital because all the Merlyn funds were frozen! And I jerked him around because… Because I was jealous. He's this superhero that Laurel is always fawning over and I'm just… me. I'm just Tommy Merlyn."

Felicity shook her head. "You managed to save your father's company from being devoured by mobs and the board despite what had been done by your father. You made sure that no one lost their jobs. That's pretty amazing in my books."

Tommy shrugged. "Anyway, dinner sounds great."

"Oh, and I'll invite Oliver."

Tommy's eyebrow lifted. "You and him a thing?"

Felicity rolled her eyes. "Damien loves him. He came over last night after you and Laurel left and had dinner and played with Dame. He kind of smoothed the evening over."

"Should I be worried about him taking over my son?"

Felicity shook her head. "I don't think so. If anything, you should be happy that he can be there when you aren't."

Tommy nodded and they both turned back to the sight of their son playing happily.

 **A/N: Questions, comments, concerns?**


	8. Chapter 8

Sunday's dinner was a success. Oliver and Tommy spent a bit of the time glaring at each other, both unhappy that the other was there, but they each warmed up as the evening went on. Oliver had arrived early and helped Felicity, cleaning the dishes as she used them and keeping Damien from destroying the house while Felicity was busy. Tommy got there right on time and was a little upset to see Damien parading Barrow around, but didn't say anything about it. Oliver was still upset over what Tommy had done the last time he was there, but they were both civil and Damien was happy so that was all that mattered to Felicity.

Monday morning came all too fast for Felicity and she realized with a shock that she didn't have anyone to babysit Damien.

Felicity worried her lip between her teeth for a moment before sighing and grabbing her cell phone, dialing the first number on her speed dial. He picked up after one ring. "Felicity? Are you okay? Is Damien?"

She couldn't help but smile at his worry. "Yeah, I'm fine and so is Dame. Are you busy?"

"No, why?"

Felicity sighed. "It kinda occurred to me that it is Monday morning and I don't have a babysitter. You mentioned before that you wouldn't mind. I was wondering if you'd-"

He didn't even let her finish. "I'll be there in five."

Felicity raised an eyebrow, knowing full well that the lair was a good fifteen minutes away, but didn't comment. Five minutes later on the dot, there was a knock at the door. By that point, Felicity had managed to get dressed for work and had a pot of coffee brewing. Felicity pulled open the door with a smile and stepped back to let Oliver in. "Morning."

"Morning. Is he still sleeping?"

Felicity nodded. "You and Tommy had him too riled up last night so it was a bit difficult to get him down. He'll probably be up around ten. There's a list on the kitchen table of the do's and don'ts and if he's hungry, he'll tell you what he wants. Coffee's brewing and you know where everything is. Any questions?" Oliver shook his head with a smile and Felicity smiled back. "Good. I was just about to make breakfast. You hungry?"

The vigilante shrugged. "I could eat. But if you need to finish getting ready, I can cook."

The blonde considered it for a second before nodded. "Sure, why not? I just need to put on some make-up so no one at Palmer Tech thinks Halloween came early."

While Felicity was expecting a low chuckle, that wasn't what she got. Oliver turned from the fridge to stare at her and frowned. "You're beautiful, Felicity; no matter what you're wearing. Don't sell yourself short."

Felicity chose not to comment and just left the room. When she came back ten minutes later, she found Oliver sliding a fluffy omelet onto a plate and setting it next to a plate containing the same. There were glasses of orange juice set on the table and Oliver smiled when he saw her. "I made omelets."

Felicity smiled back and sat down, taking a sip of the juice. "It looks great, Oliver." She used her fork to cut off an end of the omelet and her eyebrows shot up as she tasted it. "Holy crap, this is amazing! When did you learn to cook?"

Oliver grinned at her. "Raisa taught me before the island. She said that any women could be won by a man who cooks. When I got back, I worked with her in the kitchen and brushed up on it. My mother never thought it was good for me, but Thea thought it was the coolest thing. Especially since she can't cook to save her life. She tried, for sure, but she burned everything."

Felicity laughed, trying to picture a teenage Oliver trying to cook with his little sister while they tried to keep everything from burning. It would have been fun to see. "And you magically got it all right?"

Oliver smirked. "I'm a superhero, remember?"

She found that she didn't have a comment to that. ~

~ She came home later that night to find Damien already showered and relaxed on the couch with Oliver reading him the second chapter of _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_. The boy grinned at her and slid out of Oliver's lap. "Mommy! Oliver is the bestest sitter ever! He made Mac and Cheese and hotdogs for dinner and we made cookies for dessert. Do you want to try my cookies, Mommy?"

Felicity smiled. "I'd love to try your cookies, Baby, but first, Mommy needs to have dinner."

Oliver marked their page in the book and stood with a smile. "I made dinner for you. We ate all the macaroni and hot dogs so Damien showed me which soup was your favorite and I made that. It's on the stove."

Felicity gave him a hug to thank him and he just smiled again and left. As Felicity ate, Damien sat on her lap and told her about all the fun he'd had with Oliver; like how they had waffles for breakfast and played Cowboys and Indians in the backyard and then played tsunami in the bath and reading the book about "the boy who lived". Felicity smiled at every story and tried one of his cookies and agreed that, yes, they were very delicious and Oliver did sound like the best baby sitter ever. After that, Felicity left him to play in his room for a little bit while she showered and changed into her sleepwear. Before tucking him in, she say with him for a little bit and read some more of the Harry Potter for him. As she finished reading to him, he looked up at her with big blues eyes. "Can I have a glass of milk?"

Knowing that he probably only wanted to stay up later, but unable to resist his puppy-dog face, Felicity nodded and he followed her out to the kitchen where she heated up some milk and he drank it. When they got back to his room, Felicity frowned at the breeze. "Did you open the window, baby?" Damien shook his head as he crawled back into bed. "Do you remember me doing it? Because I don't."

The boy once again shook his head and Felicity just shrugged. "That's weird, but that window never stays latched anyway. It probably just got blown open."

Damien nodded and lay down, snuggling up with Barrow and Felicity tucked him in and pressed a kiss his forehead. "Night, Love."

"Night, Mommy."

She turned out the light and was on the couch with a book when she heard a loud shriek from Damien's room. "Mommy!"

Hearing the fear in his voice, she jumped up and ran to his room, flicking on the light and taking in the sight of him with his eyes full of fear and his body shaking. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"There's a-"

"Monster in your closet?"

"No, Mommy, there's a _man_! He ran in when I was amost asleep!"

She didn't have time to gasp before something hit the back of her head and everything went dark.

 **A/N: Alright, guys, I know it's been forever and a day and I am terribly, terribly sorry for taking so long. Please let me know what you think. Thanks to all who reviews followed and favorited and just a little side note telling you all that you're amazing! This story now has 37 reviews, 79 favorites, and a whopping 169 follows. You guys are soo awesome! Hope you're all having a happy new year, I know I am! Until next time! -Jay**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm sorry for taking so long to update, but I have been a busy, busy beaver. I am in both high school and college and I tutor on weekdays after school and work weekends as well as volunteering at a library near home on Friday mornings, the only time I have off. Well, used to have off. To top it all off, I'm currently in a computer lab at school and this Mac can't keep up with how fast I type. It's more than a little frustrating. Anywho, onto the story.**

Felicity groaned as she woke up, her head pounding so badly it made her want to throw up. God, she didn't remember drinking the night before, why was she so hung over? And then it hit her and she sat straight up, panic flooding her system. She was in Damien's room and there was some man in there that knocked her out. She looked around the room and tried to get to her feet only to realize that she was chained to the wall behind her. She heard a sniffle to her right and looked that way to see Damien curled into a ball and sniffling. He was still in his dinosaur pajamas and his dark hair was sticking up in all directions. "Dame!"

He looked up. "Mommy! You're awake!" He scooted towards her, moving as close as the chains would allow, just enough that he could sit comfortably in her lap. She pressed a kiss to his head and held him tightly. He cried softly into her shoulder and trembled. "It was scary, Mommy! The man hurt you and he let another man into the house and the other man tooked you and the first man tooked me and wouldn't let me go and he put a funny smelling cloth over my mouth and I fell asleep."  
"Shhhh, baby. You're okay. I'm okay. We'll be fine. Did you wake up before or after they put us here?"

"A little bit before. There was a man here. He said that they weren't going to hurt me, but if I was bad they would hurt you instead." He started crying again. "I don't want them to hurt you, Mommy!"

"I know, Love. It's going to be okay. Got that?" He nodded. "Good. Now, did this man say who he was?"

Damien nodded. "He said he was my grandpa, but I tolded him that you didn't have a daddy and he said that he was Daddy's daddy." He looked up at her with watery blue eyes. "Why wouldn't Daddy's daddy want to hurt you?"

Felicity sighed, wishing Malcolm were there so she could beat his ass into a pulp for scaring her baby. "I don't know. I wish I did, but I don't."

Damien nodded. "Is he going to hurt us? He said he wouldn't, but he's a bad guy so I don't believe him."

"I doubt it. Because you know that I would never, ever let anyone hurt you."

"Okay."

They sat in silence for a little while longer before Damien drifted off to sleep in her arms. Leaning against the wall, Felicity felt herself getting drowsy, no doubt the sign of a concussion from whatever she'd been hit with. She fought to stay awake, but soon fell asleep too.

She woke up to Malcolm's voice echoing in the room as he told her to wake up. A look to her lap told her that Damien was still asleep. Felicity looked up and her grip on her son unconsciously tightened slightly, her gaze landing on Malcolm Merlyn where he sat on a steel chair in front of them. He smiled. "Nice nap?"

Felicity rolled her eyes. "Screw you, Merlyn. What do you want?"

The man just chuckled, staring at Damien in a way that made Felicity incredibly uncomfortable. After a moment he swallowed and sighed down at his hands. "He looks a lot like Tommy. More like you in the eyes and face, but I see Tommy in him. My son. I miss my son."

Felicity was more than a little shocked at this surprisingly human side of Malcolm, and just glared. "What do you want?"

The Dark Archer seemed to recover. "A relationship with my son. And you're going to help you."

Felicity arched an eyebrow. "You do realize that Tommy thinks you're dead."

He waved a hand. "That's no matter. Obviously I'm alive and when I bring his son back to him, he'll welcome me with open arms."

Felicity shook her head. "He'll never believe you. Never. Especially when I tell him that you were the one to take us."

The man chuckled darkly, sending a shiver down Felicity's spine. "You won't be telling him anything when you're dead. You see, it's the only way this is going to work. You'll be dead, Damien will be with me, and I'll bring him back to Tommy and Laurel and he'll lead the police here where they'll find your body and a man that I've paid very well to plead guilty. Of course, he won't stay in prison. I'll make sure he gets an innocent verdict like I did with Moira and he'll be rich and happy and I'll have my son back in my life. And with a grandson and- soon- a granddaughter to boot."

Felicity forced her dropped jaw to close. She swallowed and cleared her throat, trying to figure out what to do. Malcolm watched her and seemingly read her mind. "And don't even think about trying anything or I'll make sure that Damien gets to watch you get a bullet to the brain. I'm sure that'll traumatize him enough that he'll never speak again. Don't you?"

Felicity sighed. "And what's to keep him from telling someone that you were the one to take us in the first place?"

"Who's going to believe a toddler with an overactive imagination? And besides, he can only say that I was there. I didn't kidnap you, I was just there. I'm going to be the one to save him, remember?"

Felicity let out a breath. "You won't hurt him? You'll just take him and go?"

Malcolm nodded, his expression softening. "He won't even be in the building when you die. I'll make sure of it."

Felicity nodded; the safety of her son the only thing on her mind. "Okay. What time is it?"

Malcolm looked at his watch. "About three in the morning. I'll bring him back tomorrow night. Give it a full twenty four hours. I'll give you until then with him."

Felicity nodded again. "He'll be hungry soon."

"What does he like? I can have anything brought here."

"Oatmeal with a side of sausage."

"And lunch and dinner?"

"Grilled cheese for lunch and mac and cheese and hot dogs with buns and ketchup for dinner."

Malcolm nodded. "Okay. Breakfast will be in three hours. Until then."

As an offering of goodwill, Malcolm let Felicity and Damien out of their chains to let them roam for the day, but all too soon, night fell and Felicity was doing her best to keep it together for the sake of her son, but her mask was beginning to peel away and she knew Damien knew something was up. Malcolm entered the room at what Felicity would guess was about five or six. "Time's up."

Felicity held Damien close to her, pressing kisses to his hair. "There's no other way?"

"If there was I would do it, but know too much. Even you know that, Ms. Smoak. I wouldn't want to take you away from Damien. Tommy was devastated when Rebecca died and I have no urge to put my grandson through the same ordeal, but I just can't let you go."

Felicity shook her head. "Why did you take me in the first place? I never saw your kidnapper, I didn't have any clue it was you!"

Malcolm sighed. "Two reasons. One, the man I hired didn't know if you'd seen him or not with all the security around your home; and two, I'm not very well versed in covering up my online presence and we both know there's no one I could hire to fix it without you knowing. You truly are the best, Ms. Smoak, and it's a shame you're going to die so soon."

Damien jerked in her arms. "Die? Mommy's not going to die for long time. She say-ed so. Right, Mommy?"

Felicity smiled and pressed another kiss to his head. "Right. Don't worry; Mr. Merlyn was just saying a mean joke."

Damien pouted. "I didn't like it. It wasn't funny."

"I know, Sweet Pea. Now, you're going to go with Mr. Merlyn and he's going to take you back to your daddy."

"But I don't want to be with Daddy. I want to be with you!"

Felicity gave a watery smile. "Don't worry, Love Bug, I'll be right behind you."

"Promise?"

Felicity nodded. "Promise." She would fight like hell to get back to her son, damn the consequences. Merlyn was going to take Damien away and she'd find a way to escape before the "kidnapper" came back. She would keep her promise no matter what.

Malcolm held out a hand to Damien. "Come on, Sport, it's a long way back to Starling City. If you're good, maybe we'll grab some iced cream. How's that sound?"

Damien grinned and jumped up, giving his mom one last hug before running to Malcolm and walking away. As soon as they were out the door, Felicity allowed herself a second to sob before she stood and started searching for a way out. Finding no window to climb out of, she crept to the door and tried to turn the handle, almost jumping with joy upon finding it unlocked.

Unfortunately, she only made it a few steps down the hall before she heard and voice that made a shiver run down her spine. "And what do you think you're doing?"

Felicity gulped, turning slowly. The man behind her glared at her with beady black eyes. "Obviously, I'm trying to escape."

The man laughed. "You're funny." He sounded like a pack-a-day smoker and his blonde hair was either greasy or just REALLY gelled back. The freak laughed again and it took Felicity a second to realize she'd said the second half of her musing out loud. He smiled at her, showing crooked brown teeth that made her want to run to the nearest store and buy him some damn Listerine or something. After a moment he sighed. "I suppose we should get on with it. Merlyn won't be happy if I don't follow through. He's demanded pictures and you need to be dead for those so I'll just get started." He pulled a gun out of the waistband of his jeans and aimed it at her. As he flicked off the safety, Felicity forced every bit of training from Digg to the front of her mind and rolled forward, avoiding the bullet and getting close enough to the surprised creep to try and get the gun away from him.

And it was surprisingly easy. She kicked him the in the shin with a force that surprised even her and when he began to tumble, she yanked the gun from his hands. She backed away from him, aiming the gun at him and trying to get her hand to stop shaking. She didn't know if she had it in her to shoot him, but she knew she needed to if she planned on getting away. Her hesitation cost her.

The man lunged at her, tackling her to the floor and landing a bunch of blows to her face and abdomen and slamming her head into the concrete floor a few times. He managed to get to his feet and took to kicking her instead before grabbing the gun from her limp hand. "Bitch." He sent a single shot to her gut. "Just for that, you can die nice and slow. Bleed out here while I collect a nice paycheck."

He threw a couple more punches to her jaw to knock her out and took a quick picture of the blood smeared and beaten IT girl, sending it to his boss and leaving the room. ~

~ She woke up in pain and feeling a little lightheaded. Eager to get away from the place that gave her chills, she forced herself to her feet and a voice in her head was yelling at her to RUN so she started running. She ran around the warehouse-like building until she found a door that led to the outside and she took off at top-speed, running out of there like a bat out of hell. She had been running for almost ten minutes when she started slowing. Why was she running? She didn't know. She stopped on a sidewalk and frowned, thinking. Where was she? She didn't know that either. It only occurred to her then that there was one most important question that she hadn't thought to ask herself. What was her name? Who was she? Except she didn't know the answers to those questions either.

 **A/N: And there you go. I made it a tad longer that my usual chapters since it's been so long. Also, I'm going to try something a little different this time around that I tried on another story of mine. To those who review this chapter, I will send you a sneak peek of the next chapter. I like feedback from you guys, hearing from you, so I figure I can send you a little peek into the next chapter while I'm still writing so I can get your opinion and any suggestions.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay, so I know it's been forever since I updated and I'm just going to apologize and cry a little on the inside. Y'all are probably pretty pissed at me so I'm going to just get on with this story.**

 _Previously on Making Memories: She woke up in pain and feeling a little lightheaded. Eager to get away from the place that gave her chills, she forced herself to her feet and a voice in her head was yelling at her to RUN so she started running. She ran around the warehouse-like building until she found a door that led to the outside and she took off at top-speed, running out of there like a bat out of hell. She had been running for almost ten minutes when she started slowing. Why was she running? She didn't know. She stopped on a sidewalk and frowned, thinking. Where was she? She didn't know that either. It only occurred to her then that there was one most important question that she hadn't thought to ask herself. What was her name? Who was she? Except she didn't know the answers to those questions either._

She heard someone yelling and fear spiked through her. She didn't know why they were yelling and it scared her. So she started running again. Was that why she was running? Was someone chasing her? She didn't know why that voice had been telling her to move, but she'd trusted it and it was silent now. Did that mean the person was safe talk to? Could she even talk? Her mouth hurt an awful lot.

"Felicity!"

Who was Felicity and why was the person yelling it. She looked around. There was no one else in the street and she turned to look at the man behind her. He had soft brown eyes, close cropped brown hair, and an accent that she couldn't place. "Felicity, thank god!"

She backed away from him, shaking her head and whimpering. Her jaw was locked, she couldn't talk. Who was this man? Why did he think she was someone named Felicity? He frowned at her. "Felicity? Ms. Smoak?" She continued backing away, tripping over the edge of the sidewalk and tumbling to the ground. Pain blasted through her and she screamed in agony. The man came closer, holding his hands out in front of him. "It's okay, sweetheart. I'm not going to hurt you." He got within three feet of her broken body before he squatted down in front of her. "You have no idea who I am, do you?"

She shook her head slowly before everything faded to black. When she woke up, she was in a white room and she could only whimper in fear and try to get out of the bed, only to find herself stuck by the many machines she was connected to. It was surprisingly easy to pull all the needles out of her arm and unhook the machines. Of course, as she was unhooking those annoying, loud machines, the voice in her head spoke up again and told her that she needed to turn them off first or she would never get away, so she did as that voice said; using knowledge she didn't know she had to shut them down. Looking down and grimacing at the hospital gown she was wearing, she quickly searched the room and found a pair of grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt, both in her size.

She quickly pulled them on and wandered out of the room, looking about cautiously, unsure of what was going on and where she was. It took a bit of exploring, but she found out that she was in Central City General Hospital. After a little while more, she started feeling tired and found an empty room where she dropped onto the bed and fell asleep.

The next time she woke up, it was to shouting and she had no clue why people were shouting and she came to realize that the man in front of her was the one from the street and he was yelling at her. "What the hell were you thinking? Do you have any idea how worried I was; going into your room and finding you gone? Why would you do that to me? I care about you, Felicity, you know that! You're like a daughter to me and then you get yourself and beat up and damn near break my heart by not remembering me and you probably have no idea what I'm saying or who I'm talking to!"

She blinked away tears. She didn't know who he was, but she knew was he was saying and she was starting to think that she was this "Felicity" person. She let the name roll around her mind. Felicity. Feli-city. It sounded familiar, she just didn't know why. The man seemed to realize that she was now awake and watching him and he ran his hands over his head. "Sorry."

She parted her lips and let out a broken noise, trying to talk, but unable to. The man shook his head, grabbing her hand and squeezing it. "No, Sweetheart, don't try to talk. Your jaw's broken. No talking. I can get you a pen and some paper if you want to say something. Would you like that?"

She nodded quickly and forcefully, only to stop with a whimper when her head throbbed and the man gave a sad smile. "None of that either. You hurt your head pretty badly. Now, I'm going to take your to your room and we'll get you a pen and paper. Just a warning, you're mom's there and she pretty damn worried. Is there anything your need? Food, water?"

She shook her head and slid off the bed, attempting to stand, but her legs buckled underneath her almost immediately. The man caught her and swung her up into his arms. "Whoa, there. Careful. You're already hurt; we don't wanna cause anymore damage. The doctors frown upon that kinda thing." She chuckled and he laughed with her. They walked in silence until the man broke it. "You're too light, you know. You need to get some meat on your bones. Maybe, now that you lost your memory, we'll be able to fatten you up on something more than that mint chip iced cream you loved so much."

She laughed again and they were soon to her room, where the man pulled the covers back one-handed and set her down, before pulling the blanket back up. He tucked the sides in with gentle hands and fluffed the pillows, making her smile. A moment later, a blonde woman rushed into the room and hugged her close. "Oh, Baby Girl, you're here! You had me so worried! Don't you ever scare me like that again, you hear me? I thought that awful man that took you and Damien had taken you again and that you were gone again."

Felicity stared at the woman in shock and the man pressed a pen and paper into her hands. She quickly scribbled onto the paper- finding out she used her right hand in the process- asking, "Who are you?"

The blonde woman's eyes filled with tears. "You really don't remember us, do you? Oh, god."

Felicity frowned grunting and trying to get the people to answer her question. The man sighed. "I'm Captain Quentin Lance. You do some consulting work from my office when we have a particularly difficult computer problem. Now, is there anything-anything at all- that you remember?"

Felicity had to think about it for a moment, but then two faces flashed in her mind. A man with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes smiling at her. Her mind provided the name Oliver to go with the face and she could just barely remember the sound of her name coming off his lips. The second was a small boy with dark hair and a grin that could light up a room. Damien. Her son. Her head started pounding and his voice echoed in her head as he cried for his mommy. Her lower lip trembled and her heart began to race as she began to look around, mumbling her baby's name around the wires in her mouth. She scribbled quickly on the paper. "My son! He was taken. Someone took him! We need to find him!"

Lance put a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down, kid. He's okay; with his father. Everything is going to be okay."

Felicity nodded, but something wiggled at the back of her mind, begging to be set free, but she just couldn't pull the memory forward. After a few moments, she relaxed against the bed and took a breath. She was so tired. Lance seemed to realize this and smiled kindly at her. "Go to sleep, kid. We'll be here when you wake up. Maybe see about getting Merlyn to bring Damien here."

She was asleep in seconds.

MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM

When she woke up sometime later, she saw that there were several more people in her room than there were when she fell asleep. As she expected, Lance and her mom where there, but there was also Oliver, Damien- sleeping on her mother's lap-, a dark haired man, and a dark skinned man. She looked around with a frown and reached uncomfortably for the notepad beside her bed with a soft grunt. Oliver whirled around upon hearing it and strode over to her, grabbing the paper and pen for her. "Felicity." Her name was like a prayer on his lips and she had to admit that she liked the sound of it.

She printed slowly on the paper before turning it for him to see. "Oliver?"

He grinned widely and her stomach warmed at the sight. "Yeah, that's me. What do you remember?"

She shook her head and spread her hands wide to tell him that she didn't remember anything, but grimaced at the pain in her ribs and a tugging sensation in her abdomen. Oliver shook his head, taking her hands in his and placing them back in her lap, though not letting go. "You're hurt, Felicity. Try not to move."

Felicity- unfortunately- had to remove her hands from his to write on the notepad. "Damien's okay, right?"

Oliver nodded. "Yeah. A couple bruises, but he said he got those going to and from Starling City. He wasn't intentionally harmed by whoever took you guys."

Felicity smiled. "Good. Anything else I should know?"

Oliver pointed to the dark skinned man. "That's Diggle. He… works with us. The other guy is Tommy. My best friend and Damien's father."

Both men watched her worriedly and she lifted her hand in greeting. A second later, a small ball of energy landed in her lap, sending the breath from her lungs as bruises were hit. Damien smiled up at her. "Mommy! You said you would be right behind me! You weren't supposed to get hurt!"

She murmured a "Sorry" and Damien stared very seriously at her, wagging his pointer finger at her. "No talking. Oliver says you hurted your mouth and that means no talking, Mommy."

Felicity nodded with a smiled and held him a little tighter, pressing kisses to his head. He seemed to understand her message and snuggled closer. "I love you too."

A tear slid down her cheek and she sniffled. Oliver's arms came around her next and everything felt right.

 **A/N2: IMPORTANT. PLEASE READ. I'm not going to be updating often because everything's really busy in my life right now. Between job hunting because my current jobs sucks and cut my hours down to two days a week, working with my neighbor on the weekends, and then summer college classes top of that, I simply don't have a lot of time to write. I'll try to write some when I have time, but more often than not, there may be more than a month in between posts. And while I know this isn't much different from how I post now, lol, I thought I'd let you guys know what's going on. I considered going on a hiatus for a year, but figured that if I did that, I'd probably take longer to come back, and I do really enjoy writing and posting**

 **A/N3: On another note, I was considering making a Pinterest board for this story. Let me know what you guys think and I'll get on that too.**

 **A/N4: Finally, I just wanted to send a ginormous mental hug to you all. We are now at almost 30K views, over 100 favs, and over TWO HUNDRED follows. You guys are amazing and I love you. Keep being awesome.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** **Hello! I know it's been a while, but let's face it; this is pretty punctual for me! Anyway, I hope you guys like it. Leave me a review with any questions, comments, or concerns and I'll try to get back to you on them. And now, onto the story.**

 _Previously on Making Memories:_

 _Felicity nodded with a smile and held him a little tighter, pressing kisses to his head. He seemed to understand her message and snuggled closer. "I love you too."_

 _A tear slid down her cheek and she sniffled. Oliver's arms came around her next and everything felt right._

It had been a month and a half since Felicity was found and about a month since she was sent home. She'd gotten the wires off her teeth a week beforehand and was slowly working on gaining full mobility of her jaw again. It was a painful process, but with Oliver there looking like ever wince hurt him, it was a little easier. Damien and Donna were still staying with Felicity and while Felicity didn't remember her mother and only had a few memories of her son, she enjoyed having them there. Damien was a little ball of fun energy and Donna was hovering over her like a mother hen, but not so much that it was suffocating. All in all, Felicity was happy.

Later that night, after Oliver had left and Damien had been put to bed, Felicity sat up with Donna watching Romeo and Juliet. Felicity frowned at the TV, muttering "This movie sucks."

Donna laughed. "I guess that opinion hasn't changed. Do you want to watch something else?"

Felicity nodded, eyes scanning the movies on the TV stand. "What's The Avengers?"

Donna grinned and stood, putting it in the player. "Your favorite movie. I'm tired, Baby; I think I'm going to go to bed. If you need anything you let me know. And I mean anything."

Felicity nodded and watched the movie start. Half an hour in, she smiled. "It _is_ a good movie."

A voice sounded behind her. "I've never seen it, but I've heard good things."

Felicity jumped, turning to look at the man behind her. She was learning that people turning up randomly in her house was a normal occurrence, but it didn't mean she liked it. The man behind her couch reminded her of Tommy and was dressed in heavy-looking black clothes. She frowned at him. "Do I know you?"

He nodded. "We haven't really seen eye to eye, but we're familiar, yes. How are you feeling, Ms. Smoak?"

Her eyebrows furrowed in a deeper frown. Something about the man gave her chills and right now all she wanted was Oliver. "I'm getting there. Who are you?"

The man chuckled. "That's not important right now. I just need to know a few things about your abduction. What do you remember?"

She shrugged. "Nothing. I don't remember anything at all from ever, to be honest."

His eyes narrowed scarily. "Don't test me, Ms. Smoak. You're a smart woman and I know you'd have figured something out by now to find out who took you."

Felicity shook her head. "I haven't looked for anything. I don't even know how to use my Smartphone."

A bump from outside had the man looked anxious and he started moving toward the open window she guessed he came in through. "We'll talk about this more later, Ms. Smoak. Until then."

She grimaced. "How about 'until never'?" He was gone by this point, but she thought she heard a chuckle from outside. When her door opened, she was more than a little relieved the find Oliver there instead of Creepster- as she had taken to calling the man in her head. He grinned at her. "I saw the light on; thought I'd check up on you. What are you still doing up?"

She smiled back. "Watching The Avengers. My mother said it was my favorite. I think she's right. It's pretty awesome."

Oliver laughed and settled next to her on the couch, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I've never seen it."

Her eyes widened as she looked up at him. "I'm starting it over. You have to see this." As she struggled with the buttons to restart the movie, she looked to Oliver. "Someone came to see me."

"Oh, yeah? Was it Palmer?" He couldn't hide the disdain from his voice and she laughed.

"No, someone else. He wouldn't tell me his name. Reminded me of Tommy."

Oliver sat up a little straighter and looked at her worriedly. "What did he look like? What was he wearing?"

"Um, black hair, blue eyes. He wore this heavy black robe-looking thing."

Oliver's mouth turned to a sneer. "Malcolm. What did he want?"

"He asked what I remembered about being taken. I told him I didn't remember anything, but he didn't believe me. He scared me."

Oliver held her a little tighter. "I won't let him hurt you."

"I know that. Who is he?"

The former-billionaire sighed. "Tommy's father. And if he's asking you about what happened, I think I know why."

Felicity could feel how tense he was and chose not to ask why this Malcolm guy was hanging around. Oliver kissed the top of her head. "I won't let anyone hurt you again."

The bespectacled blonde smiled. "Isn't that a bit of a tall order?"

He shook his head. "Nothing is too much for you. Remember that, okay?"

She nodded and was about to play the movie when her door opened again. "Hey, Liss, what have I told you about leaving this door unlocked. You may be cute, but that pisses me off."

Felicity turned with a smile. "Sara!"

The other blonde grinned at her. "Hey. I was going to come hang out since I saw the lights on, but it looks like this Neanderthal took my seat."

Felicity shoved Oliver over and little and scooted over. "It's a three seater. There's plenty of room." She frowned at the two people in her house. "And why do you two magically see my lights on at three in the morning. Shouldn't you guys be asleep?"

Oliver had a deceptively innocent look on his face. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I just happened to be on my way to Verdant when I saw the lights."

Sara smiled. "Same here. You're a little paranoid, don't you think, Liss?"

Felicity shrugged. "You guys are weird." She grabbed the remote and struggled to find the play button. "We're watching The Avengers."

Sara shrugged. "Never seen it."

Felicity shook her head. "Like I said; weird."

The two visitors laughed and sat back to enjoy the movie. By the time the movie was over, Felicity was asleep and Oliver looked to Sara grimly. "Malcolm came to see Felicity."

The assassin picked popcorn from her teeth and stood to bring the bowl to the kitchen. "What'd that asshole want?"

"To know what she remembered about being kidnapped."

This made Sara freeze. "You don't think…"

"I do think. He doesn't give a shit about her and he was the one who brought Damien back. Why would he need to know about Felicity? It makes sense. Tommy practically worships him for bringing Dame home and pointing them in Felicity's direction. What if we weren't supposed to find Felicity, but her body? It would get Felicity out of the way and give Tommy, Laurel, and Malcolm unrestricted access to Damien. He'd get placed with Tommy because he's the father and Malcolm would have his family back."

Sara frowned. "But wouldn't Felicity have set up something to make sure Damien lived with her mother?"

"Tommy is a billionaire. No matter what Felicity set up, he would get Damien."

The blonde nodded slowly. "We need to have someone with her at all times. He won't come back when there's someone with her so he can't be connected to it. If he wanted to have Tommy back in his life, having it come out that he kidnapped Liss isn't going to help."

Oliver nodded. "We'll keep her safe. We always do."

Sara nodded in agreement and Oliver carried Felicity to her bed.

~~ It was only a few hours later that Felicity woke up and padded into the kitchen for coffee. Sara was there with a pot of coffee in one hand and the mug she kept at Felicity's place in the other. Felicity blinked groggily and tilted her head a little at the Jurassic Park style mug with the words "Tea Rex". Sara smiled at her. "Jurassic Park is my favorite movie and you and I had breakfast here a lot. You found it online for me."

Felicity smiled and something flashed through her mind and she blinked. "It was between that and 'Grumpasaurus Rex'." She frowned. "I have no idea where that came from. But it's there."

Sara grinned. "Looks like your brain let a hostage go. Anyway, Ollie had to go to take care of something at… Verdant so I thought I'd stick around. What are you doing up so early?"

Felicity sat at the table with a shrug. "I haven't slept much since I got home. It's like when I'm supposed to be dreaming, I just get these flashes of almost-memories. They're blurry and too fast for me to really see. It doesn't make for restful sleep."

Sara shrugged. "Maybe it just means that your memories are coming back. What do you see?"

"When I can make it out, it's like I'm in this cold room. Dame's there with me sometimes and other times there's this nasty looking guy. Most of the time though, the guy that talked to me last night is there. I think Oliver called him Malcolm? I never have a good feeling when I see those."

Sara was looking forcibly nonchalant. "Well, maybe we'll find that asshole that hurt you soon. Do you think you saw enough of the other guy to talk to a sketch artist?"

Felicity shook her head. "I don't think so. It's just too fast or too blurry. All I really know is that he was really nasty and greasy. Scared me to think about it."

A sleepy Damien wandered into to the room and climbed into Felicity lap. "Are you talking bout the man that tooked us?"

Felicity smiled and kissed his head. "No, just a scary movie that me and Auntie Sara watched last night. What are you doing up early, Love Bug?"

"Couldn't sleep. Is Oliver coming over to play with me today?"

"Oliver had to go do some work today, but I think Sara would be happy to play with you. Right?"

Sara nodded and smiled at Damien. "Maybe we should go to the park. How's that sound, Dame?"

Damien looked excitedly at Felicity. "Could we really? I really wanna go to the park! Is Daddy and Larlel gonna be there?" Damien looked a little uncomfortable still at the fact that his father might be there, but was learning to get used to him.

Felicity smiled. "If you want them to, I'm sure they would."

Damien shuffled. "How about just Daddy?"

Felicity sighed. "We'll see what he thinks about that." She didn't remember any of what happened between her son and his step-mother, but knew that Damien didn't like the woman at all. He preferred his Auntie Sara, which bugged her older sister to no end; that much was obvious. Felicity was a little worried at the fact that while his relationship with his dad was flourishing, his relationship with Laurel was getting worse and worse.

While Sara helped Damien get dressed, Felicity called Tommy. He answered on the first ring. "Are you and Damien okay- I mean, what's up?"

Felicity rolled her eyes. Since she'd been found, Tommy had been a tad protective of her and their son. Not Oliver level protective, but still more so than she knew he should be. "Everything's fine. Sara and I were going to take Dame to the park. He wanted to know if you were going to come with us."

She could almost feel his smile over the phone. "Of course! Does he want Laurel there too?"

Felicity pursed her lips with a deep sigh. "I don't know. He seems to want to give her a chance, but at the same time looks like he'd rather watch My Little Pony."

Tommy was silent a moment, but soon replied with. "I'll have her take a separate car. That way if he gets uncomfortable, Laurel can go do some baby shopping or something and I don't need to leave."

Felicity smiled. "Sounds good to me. We'll be at the usual place in about an hour. We'll see you then."

Tommy said his goodbye and hung up just as Damien came back into the kitchen dressed in a pair of shorts and a Green Arrow T-Shirt. Felicity raised an eyebrow. "Did I get that for you?"

Damien shook his head. "Auntie Sara did. She said something about it being funny. I don't get it, but Green Arrow is super cool!"

Felicity shrugged. "I don't know how cool a guy with a boy and arrows can be, but whatever you like, sweetheart."

Sara couldn't seem to stop laughing at that, much to Felicity's confusion, but the other blonde just set about making breakfast for the geek and Damien. Forty five minutes later, they were all in the car and on their way to the park.

 **A/N: You guys are awesome and I love you all!**


	12. Chapter 12

Felicity smiled as she watched Damien run around the playground. Tommy was running after him and pretending to be a bad guy that Damien was shooting imaginary arrows at. Laurel was sitting next to Felicity on the park bench. As much as the IT girl would love to be able to run around with her son and his father, Sara was standing guard over them and every time Felicity made to stand up, Sara was there, a hand pressing onto her shoulder and asking what she needed. Evidently, her friend still thought she was too weak to do much.

Felicity watched as Tommy fell over in a fake death and Damien cheered happily. Felicity smiled and jumped a little when Laurel's hand fell to her shoulder. "Felicity, I've been meaning to ask; what happened with your kidnapping? I mean, you saw the guy, right?"

Felicity sighed. Laurel grated on her nerves in a way she didn't know was possible. "I don't remember much of anything. I have amnesia."

The brunette waved a hand, as if the detail were inconsequential. "We both know that's just something you're doing to get Ollie to like you. Let's face it; he's been hanging over you since you got back."

"I honestly don't remember a thing, Laurel. Nothing. Nada. Zip. Zero. Goose egg. A zero sum. I remember two people. Damien and Oliver; and that's iffy as it is."

Laurel shrugged. "Whatever helps you sleep at night. I just think that it's a little shitty that you'd let Damien's kidnapper go free to get Ollie's attention."

Felicity threw up her hands with a groan. Sara's hawk-like gaze turned to her as she stood. "Problem here, girls?"

Felicity's smile felt stiff, even to her. "Nope, I just need to take a walk. Get away from this… scene."

The other blonde raised an eyebrow, but shrugged, staying a couple steps behind her as she walked around the playground. Her memory was coming back slowly, but surely. This she knew. The little tidbit of information that she remembered at breakfast was a testament to this and Felicity had even been the one to drive them to the park, proving that muscle memory was, in fact, a thing. She just wished it would speed up.

Of course, she should have learned that one should be careful what they wished for because as soon as the thought crossed her mind, she felt a stunning pain at the back of her head before everything went black.

She woke up sometime later. It couldn't have been too long because she was still at the park, but Sara was standing over her, her phone at her ear. "Yes, I need an ambulance at Starling City Residential Park. A baseball hit my friend in the head. Yes, she's unconscious. She probably has a concussion; she just got out of the hospital as it is."

Felicity rolled onto her back. "I'm fine." Her words sounded slurred, even to her.

Sara glared. "You're not fine. One of the Little League kids actually managed to hit the ball and it hit you smack in the head. You need to at least be checked over by a doctor."

"I'm fine… Canary."

Sara froze. "Yeah, definitely send that ambulance." Then she hung up. "Lis, what do you remember?"

Felicity swallowed. "I remember everything. I know who took me and Dame. I also know that I was most definitely not supposed to live, much less get away. You can leave me here, but I need you to take Damien and run. Get him somewhere safe. I didn't recognize him because of the amnesia, but he's been watching us. Hide him, Canary!"

Sara nodded and ran towards where Damien was standing next to Tommy. They talked for a couple seconds before Damien took his aunt's hand and they sprinted to Felicity's car and took off. Felicity knew that Sara would be smart and take care of her son. With a sigh of relief, she relaxed against the grass as she heard the sound of sirens approaching the park. As the world faded around the edges, she saw a familiar nasty face coming closer.

The next time she woke up, she was once again in the hospital. Oliver was holding her hand at her side and Felicity groaned. "Oliver? What are you doing here?"

"You're hurt, Felicity. I'll always be here for you."

Felicity smiled. "Because I'm your girl, right? I mean, not your girl, girl, but… whatever, we've had this conversation before and my head hurts too much to go through it again."

The grin that blossomed on the archer's face filled Felicity with warmth. "So you do remember."

Felicity nodded. "I take it you've talked to Sara, then."

Oliver nodded. "She got Damien safe. You want to tell me what that was about?"

The blonde sighed. "Malcolm Merlyn ordered the kidnapping. He told that asshole to kill me so he would have an in with Tommy. I wouldn't be there to tell anyone that Malcolm was responsible and Tommy would see him as the person that saved his son from the evil kidnapper. Malcolm would have the family he wanted again and there would be no way for him to be stopped. Now that I'm remembering, I have no doubt that Malcolm will do something. He would never hurt Damien physically, but he's told me that he would have no problem killing me in front of him so Dame would be too traumatized to tell anyone anything. Merlyn will do whatever it takes to get Tommy back."

Oliver nodded. "By sending Dame away, you're keeping him safe from anything Malcolm might try to cook up."

Felicity nodded back and sighed. "With Damien far away from this mess, we can concentrate on taking Merlyn down. I don't know how, but I'm sure you can figure something out."

Oliver smiled. "I think I have just the thing, and with Malcolm showing his face in the city, it shouldn't be too hard to enact it."

Felicity grinned. "One, I didn't think you knew the word 'enact' existed much less how to use it, and two, teach me your ways, Sensei."

Oliver laughed, a low breathy chuckle that made Felicity's heart stutter. "Well, I was talking with Sara about Merlyn not too long ago, and she mentioned that Malcolm is still wanted by the League for the Undertaking. They don't exactly condone that kind of thing. If Sara gave Nyssa a call and had her quietly bring a few assassins into the city with her, they could take Malcolm and make sure he never hurts anyone again."

Felicity nodded. "I think that just might work. Generally an actual league of assassins is hard to run from."

Oliver laughed. "That was my thought process. They'd have to be even more stealthy than usual, though. Malcolm knows what to looks for and if they use their usual methods, he'll make them and be in the wind before they can even see him."

Felicity nodded. "All things to think about. We'll need to talk to Sara about it, but I've got a feeling that this is going to work out just fine."

Oliver smiled at her, taking her hand. "There is one other thing that I've wanted to do once you were you again." Felicity raised an eyebrow at him, then gasped in shock as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes fluttered closed and they broke apart only when air became too scarce. Felicity stared at the vigilante in shock for a few moments as her racing heart calmed. "That's something you've been wanting to do?"

Oliver grinned. "Yeah. Wanted to do it for a while, but I was scared. Then I almost lost you and I told myself that we'd talk once you woke up, but you barely remembered me, so I just stood by you and hoped you be you again soon. And you're you. So I wanted to do that before we try out this potentially very dangerous plan and I lose the chance again."

Felicity smiled. "I think that you are right. And we should definitely try that again before we call Sara, because who knows when we'll get the chance again."

Oliver nodded, playfully faking being serious. "Absolutely." He leaned forward and their lips met again and Felicity couldn't help but think like a cliché and admit that kissing Oliver felt like coming home.

 **A/N: Alright, took me a while and I know this was a little shorter than my usual, but I was having trouble finding where I want to take this story, but I think I have it down now. Also, I want to just cheer a little because as of July 30** **th** **it has been one full year since I posted this story. I've never actually had that with a story and I think it's kind of awesome that you guys have stuck with me that long. We all know that I'm not exactly a punctual author, lol. I love you all and thank you for putting up with my crappy update schedule. You make me happy to write.**


End file.
